Alter Ego
by Titania's Assistant
Summary: Everyone 'knows' Ash Ketchum. But did you know he's a actually from a family of Vampires? Didn't think so. But hey, it's the people we least expect who have secrets.
1. Prologue How The Clans Came To Be

Pokemon- Alter Ego  
Everyone 'knows' Ash Ketchum. But did you know he's a actually from a family of Vampires? Didn't think so. But hey, it's the people we least expect who have secrets.

Ketchum's

Aster Solaris Ketchum- grandfather to Ashura Ketchum; father to Zane; deceased

Selene Ketchum- Grandmother to Ashura Ketchum; Mother to Zane Ketchum; deceased

Zane Ketchum- Father to Ashura Ketchum; alive but has been traveling.

Delia Ketchum- Mother to Ashura Ketchum

Ashura Ketchum- son of Zane and Delia Ketchum; 16 years

Yamato's

Kai Yamato- Father to Paul and Reggie Yamato

Helena Yamato- Mother to Paul and Reggie Yamato

Reggie- 1st Son of Kai and Helena Yamato; 20

Paul- 2nd 1st Son of Kai and Helena Yamato; 16 years

Clans

Ketchum

Yamato

Pyres

Fujiwara

Granger

Kon

Prologue- How the Clans Came to Be

Ketchum House

Midnight

Ash's Room

The story begins within our hero's own room. Instead of sleeping like the others of Pallet Town, Ash was wide-awake. 'I wonder how many Clans there are in each region?' ' I know Mum told me about my awakening that'll be on my 16th birthday, but I wanna know if there are any more clans just in case I may need help.' 'Plus I even might find some new regions to check out', he thought with a grin. While not disturbing Pikachu, Ash snuck out of his room and into his mum's.

The room had a white gleam to it, even with the lights off. There was a circular bed at the center, a oak vanity on the right and some drawers on the left. There was also a medieval style door by the vanity, which opened the minute Ash came towards it, recognizing his blood signature. As Ash walked into the secret room (which can only seen by the Ketchum's, same thing goes for other clans), he was met with a bookcase, full of books on vampire lore, among other things. Ash smiled, knowing the bookcase would only should what you needed. (Room of Requirement, anyone?) As he picked up a book, which a deep red, the color of blood itself, he read the title. " All Clan History Among Other Things, huh?" He sighed as he pulled up a chair and started to read.

_All Clans have different customs and histories. The Ketchums, Yamatos, Pyres, Fujiwaras, Grangers, and Kons all live in different regions, but will always come to each other's aid if help is needed on all fronts._

'Well at least I'll have help if needed', thought Ash. He turned to his family's page and read on.

_Ketchums_

_One of the first Ketchum vampires was Selene Evans born April, 11,1643 in the Hana region in the town of Gardenia. She lived a good life, both as a human and vampire. Aster Ketchum, who later became her husband, turned her when she was 25 years old, a day before she was to be sent into exile for being a witch. (Which was not true, her cousin set her up for it) She and Aster both had very adventurous natures, which led to always traveling to different places and regions as well. Throughout their travels, they met the heirs for the later seven clans. Yami Yamato, Yoshi Fujiwara, Karin Pyre, Taka Granger, Catalina Grey and Rui Kon._

_All of the heirs (plus Selene, now married) became very good friends and allies. They were a powerful fighting force. Each clan had different customs, as well as different elements they have mastered. _

_Yamato- Shadow and Illusions, Fujiwara- Earth and Lighting, Pyre- Fire and Spirit, Granger- Wind and Phantasms, Grey- Water and Oceans, and Kon-Light and Metals. One the Ketchum had a special element they had mastered, which had also passed on to Sir Aaron, now deceased. _

_Powers_

_Aura. Unlike spiritual energy, which can be seen by those with spiritual energy within them, aura can only be seen with those born and trained in the Art of Seeing and well as a very high amount of spirit energy. Those born into the Ketchum clan only have this ability and it can be passed on to future generations._

'Whoa….', Ash thought. ' My family has THAT much of a history. He turned the page, coming to the Clan Symbols Page

_Each clan has a birthstone and a maximum of two colors representing them. _

_Ketchum-Colors: silver and black. Stone: Moonstone or Pearl . Yamato- Black and Navy blue. Stone: Onyx. Fujiwara- Green and Black. Stone: Emerald or Chrysophase. Pyre- Purple and Dark Red. Stone: Ruby. Granger- White and baby blue. Stone: Turquoise. Grey- White and deep blue. Stone: Sapphire. Kon- Gold and Yellow. Stone: Topaz._

After reading, Ash then turned to the Heirs Page and looked for his family. "Ketchum……", he whispered as he got to the Future Heirs Page. This is how the page was.

_Ketchum_

_Ashura Ketchum_

_Yamato_

_Paul Yamato_

_Fujiwara_

_Nando Fujiwara_

_Pyre_

_Zoey Pyre_

_Granger_

_Anabel Granger_

_Grey_

_Kellan Grey_

_Kon_

_Cynthia Kon_

'… So Paul, Nando, Zoey, Anabel, Kellan, and Cynthia are all vampires', Ash wondered on amazement. ' That means I've got help in Kanto, Sinnoh and as well as the Ranger Union!' Suddenly, a gust a wind turned a few pages and came to another section: _Coming of Age for all Vampires, No Matter what Clan._

_This applies for ALL vampires turning sixteen years of age. 5 minutes before the transformation, you will feel pain, like your body's on fire. Don't panic, that means the transformation has started. It's best to lay down while this happens, because if you are standing, your legs will buckled and you'll fall to the ground screaming with double the pain. Depending on what clan you're in, these are the most changes in the body after the transformation. _

_1. Hair Growth- your hair will most likely have highlights, depending on what element you are._

_2. Increased Senses. - This is point blank; every sense will increase 10 fold. _

_3. Toned Body, or Muscles. _

_4. Eye Color- this will also depend on your element; and this can be covered with special contacts._

_5. Personality Change- you will react different towards people, mostly more reserved and mysterious. And a little high- strung toward things. Don't worry this is your inner self-coming out. _

_These all the things you need to know for your coming of age._

'Whoa', Ash thought while still in shock about what he read. 'All of that will be happening?' As he closed the book and put it back, a small, but faint silver light appeared in front of him. "What is this", he said out loud as he touched the silver light. The minute he did, the light faded, leaving a choker with a silver stone in the middle. As he put it on the glow returned, filling him with comfort. Ash smiled as the glow receded.


	2. Happy Birthday To Me I Think?

NT: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I will try to write more during the break and will add certain things from other animes into this.

Alter Ego- Happy Birthday to Me…I Think?

Ketchum House

7:00 AM

Ash's Room and POV

I yawned as I woke up from my awesome sleep. As I stretched, I remembered what happened a week before my birthday, and also what my mom told me.

/Flashback/

_I was eating breakfast when Mom called me to her room. When I got there, she had out the book I found. Mom smiled. "So you've read about our history, right Ash?" I nodded. "Where did you stop at?" I thought back, and then remembered. "I stopped on The Body Changes section." She nodded. "Well, because of your birthday coming and all, The Current Heirs will be coming as well." I stood in shock. "Really?" She smiled. "Yup, and they will help you in coming a true vampire, regardless of their previous relationships with you." _

_I thought about Paul. "Even Paul?" My mom laughed. "Yes, even Paul." "Each clan is obligated to help one another in times of need." "They will be of service when you need it." I thought of something. "Can The Book tell which Heir has already gone through their Awakening already?" As soon as the question came out of my mouth, The Book glowed silver and opened to a new section._

_Current Vampires_

Paul Yamato

Nando Fujiwara

Cynthia Kon

Kellan Grey

Zoey Pyre

I stood in shock. 'Even Zoey and Paul are vamps now!' Mom saw my shock. "At least it's just you and Anabel." With that I blushed. I gained a crush on her since the Battle Frontier. I've been hiding it since, but it looks like I can't hide it now.

Suddenly, The Book went to another section, which I gaped at. 'Does this damn book read minds, too!?!'

Couples

Nando and Cynthia

Paul and Zoey

Kellan and Yuuki

Yuuki? "Who's that", I asked my mom. She looked at the name and smiled. "Yuuki is from the house of Cross." "Cross?' She nodded and started to explain. "Within the clans, there are sub-clans that are in a nutshell: hybrids. They are a mixture of human and vampire."

I nodded in understanding. 'That would be cool, being a hybrid and all.' All of a sudden, Mom stood up and went into The Secret Room (It shall be capitalized, now) and came out with a black robe, jeans, shirt, and boots. She smiled. "These are your ceremonial clothes for midnight." She also kissed me on both cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, Ashura."

/Flashback End/

_I was now with Pikachu, eating my birthday breakfast, which was pancakes with strawberries and whip cream with some cocoa. After that, I contacted Paul for a little chat._

_~Video Phone~_

_Ash: Hey Reggie, is Paul home?_

_Reggie: *smiles* Yup, let me get him._

_Paul: Ash?_

_Ash: Hey Paul. What's up?_

_Paul: …. Why are you calling?_

_Ash: *grins* To see how one of my fellow vamps are doing. And that my birthday is today…_

_Paul: *eyes widen, then looks down* You sure you even want me there?_

_Ash: *acting* Why wouldn't I?_

_Paul: Well, I WAS a total ass to you during the time you were in Sinnoh…_

_Ash: ……_

_Paul: And I was only doing that because I was disappointed that you hadn't awakened, so I took it out on my Pokemon and you. And for that, I'm sorry. Truce?_

_Ash: *smiles* Truce, Paul. Thanks for telling me this. You mind coming over with Cynthia?_

_Paul: Sure. See ya. _

_~Call End~_

_I then called up everyone else and then got ready._


End file.
